Amore
Amore is the Pixie of Love ('Amore' is Italian for 'love'). She is Stella's bonded pixie. She is always happy Personality Profile Edit Amore is very sweet and never aggressive. Like her bonded fairy Stella, she is into romance and likesmatchmaking a lot. AppearanceEdit Winx Club Edit Her sensitive nature is mirrored in her appearance. Amore wears a light pink puffy-sleeved dress and green headband with roses attached. Her wings are also green and they slightly resemble Stella's. Her hair is a dark magenta color, which is long and always worn down. Her eyes are blue. Pop Pixie Edit * Season 2Edit Her very first appearance is when Layla tried to save the pixies. Sadly, Layla could not save any of them exceptPiff. She was later saved when the Winx Club girls saved them from Lord Darkar. Later again saved when the pixies were hypnotized in the episode Rescuing the Pixies. She saved Brandon from Princess Amentia. When the Winx meet Helia, Chatta and Amore are thinking the same thing, as Flora introduces herself to him. At the end of season 2, she states that she had thought she had bonded with the wrong fairy. Season 3 Edit Coming soon... The Secret of the Lost KingdomEdit Coming Soon Season 4 Edit In Season 4, The Winx went to the Tree of Life to find where the Last Fairy of Earth is and, as Tecna said that it was near the Pixie Village, they went to ask the Pixies' help. The Winx found out that the pixies were inside a monster's stomach. Piff was safe, but Stella was eaten by the monster. Layla found out that the monster had been created when Piff's nightmares were made real by a Dream-Eater Butterfly, which is a butterfly with the ability to turn people's nightmares into reality, which was on Piff's forehead. Layla removed the butterfly from Piff and the monster disappeared, saving the pixies' and Stella's lives. When the Winx went to Earth to save the Earth Fairiesand restore magic on Earth, Amore remained at the Pixie Village with the other Pixies, waiting for the new fairy to come to Alfea and get bonded with a Pixie. Magic AdventureEdit Amore (along with the rest of the pixies) make a small appearance while setting up lanterns but get attacked by the Trix. Pop Pixie Edit Personality ProfileEdit Amore is a romantic little dreamer and believes in her mission of making people fall in love. Amore is naive and sensitive and in her mind, the world is a place where people loved each other and no one is unhappy. She is optimistic and positive beyond belief, but this often gets her into trouble and when her friends aren’t around to help her, she can count on her assistants: Otis, a male hippopotamus, and a watchful but rather grouchy owl. Powers and AbilitiesEdit http://images.wikia.com/winx/images/5/5b/AmoreFacingMagicPopandputtingintoBackPack.jpgAmore Putting her MagicPop in her BackpackAdded by Revinchristian.hatol With her MagicPop power, Amore captures the bad thoughts of people and controls negative feelings, calming them down.She is considered the 3rd most powerfull girl pixie. Love ShopEdit To attain her dream, Amore opened a busy little store: the Love Shop, the only shop in Pixieville which specializes in love potions and spells. In her store and workshop, she is always working on new recipes for potions powerful enough to melt even the hardest of hearts. She battles with Maxine.